


I Got Nothing

by evilxbooyaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilxbooyaka/pseuds/evilxbooyaka
Summary: I thought she was happy. I seriously thought she was: how could I have been so foolish to not see it?





	I Got Nothing

_I thought she was happy. I seriously thought she was: how could I have been so foolish to not see it?_ He ran his fingers through his hair as he sipped on the tea. She was packing and he said nothing as she wandered about the room muttering in French about them. But he wasn’t the one giving up, she was. He still didn’t know what he’d done wrong, and he was trying to convince himself that he didn’t care at all. But he did! His eyes froze as she slipped off her ring and placed it on their bed. She was serious about this, this wasn’t some joke that she was playing on him; she was truly going to say goodbye.

Well so be it then, he didn’t need her anyhow. She was just some stupid girl and he could find another, someone better than her and much more attractive. Yes, that is what he would do. He heard the latches click on the suitcase and she breezed past him. He caught a whiff of her perfume: roses, her favorite flower. The teacup hit the floor, smashing to pieces as he lunged toward the bed to grab her ring. He wasn’t going to let her go, not now not ever.

He had his flaws, everyone does. But he could try to be more of what she needed; someone to hold her when she cried, to be there for her when she needed him to be. There was no trying, if he wanted to keep her; he had to be everything to her. She was everything to him after all. Pocketing her ring, he went after her with a new determination to make it work. Arthur heard the front door closed as he rounded the corner, and as he pulled it open, the taxi pulled out of the driveway stealing away the only woman he had ever loved.

He slumped on the porch, taking her ring out and running it through his fingers. He had truly managed to fuck things up this bad, and was he now going to end up a lonely old man, just like Alfred had predicted. He chuckled to himself bitterly and let the tears fall; if only he had been more like this during their relationship, she wouldn’t have left him.

He couldn’t believe that two months had already gone by.

It took him awhile to get used to waking up alone after going to sleep with a beautiful French woman snuggling up against him. Each day was a little harder than the last to actually get up out of bed and go about his business.  Sighing, he planted his feet on the cold wood floors and looked over at the empty side of the bed. The mattress squeaked as he got up and went to shower and get dressed. Once he was presentable, he grabbed her ring off the night stand and went to see what he could fix for breakfast. He never went anywhere without her ring, it was a reminder of what he had lost due to his stubborn pride.

Arthur looked in his fridge and decided that he would go out instead of trying to make something. As he grabbed his keys he noticed the small red light on his answering machine was lit up. He was going to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the play button. Immediately, he felt his heart beat faster at the sound of her voice.

“Arthur, I know we have our differences but,” her voice hesitated before whispering the next part, “I really do miss you. I didn’t think I would, but I do. If you still feel the same about me, well, meet at our special spot. I will be waiting until tonight.”

He found himself bent over the answering machine, hanging on to her every word. There was a chance to still make this right and that made him giddy. Grabbing his keys, he shrugged on his coat, and dashed out the door. There was nothing that would stop him from getting to his French woman. He ran red lights and blew stop signs, not caring about the others on the road; he just needed to get there to see her.

Pulling off on the side of the road, he jumped out of the car and started running through the field to get to her. Arthur slowed down as she came into view; she was still so beautiful and he couldn’t help but smile as he walked up to her. Arthur spun Felicite around, dipping her and kissing those ruby red lips of hers. If this didn’t get the point across, he didn’t know what would.

She kissed him back, her arms going around his neck as she smiled a little. Arthur pulled away, smiling like an idiot at the woman he loved. He may be a fool, but at least he was a lucky fool in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in 2012 and never posted it. Another one I found while cleaning out my computer files. Despite not being huge into Hetalia now, I still think it's important to immortalize what writing I did while in the fandom.


End file.
